Robin vs Sully
by Xire
Summary: You would think that after you come back from saving the world from a dragon bent on destroying the world, there would be nothing left to worry about right? Wrong. Sully would have a few words with the tactician.


A few things to note: I wrote this in the course of a few hours, as the idea of Sully chasing Robin around the castle amused me. Also I'm terrible at titles.

IMPORTANT: Chrom is married to Sully. I doubt many ship it, but whatever. Also Robin is married to Lucina. This takes place shortly after Robin has been found after he disappeared from defeating Grima.

I hope you enjoy this and get at least a little amusement outta this like I did.

* * *

Sully had always been a very active, in your face type of person. Well, perhaps that wasn't the best description of the woman. Violent? Over Bareing? Blunt? I will kill you if you so much as touch any of my kids? At this moment, Robin was inclined to believe all four, as it was just those traits that had lead to his confrontation and subsequent fleeing from the crazed knight. Robin was glad that Chrom was happy with her, but sometimes he wondered what his best friend saw in her.

Robin had always found Sully to be a bit intimidating, especially after he had married Lucina, and received multiple death threats from the knight about making sure he treated her daughter well. They were threats that Robin had not taken lightly, as considering Sully's nature he was sure that they were not empty threats.

He had been back at the castle for no more then a day andLucina had, thankfully, been understanding and just happy that he had returned to her. Sully, on the other hand, had not been so forgiving. Robin had been heading to meet up with Lucina, when Sully had cornered him.

"Robin!" Sully had angrily yelled his name from behind.

"What is it Sull-Ah!" When he had turned around, he had been meant with a lance to neck. On instinct he had taken a few steps away from her.

"I told you that if you hurt my girl you'd be in for it." Sully spoke with a growl and a threatening glare. "Now hold still." She thrust her lance forward, to which Robin barely dodged before turning tail and running the opposite direction. He heard her shout at him from behind, but didn't stick around to see what she had to say. He was fairly sure that if he did stick around, he would become full of holes.

He ran into Kjelle at one point, when he was taking a moment to try and catch his breath once he thought he had lost Sully. "If your mother asks, I wasn't here." Robin told Kjelle.

"Why would I do that?" Kjelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she wants to use me as target practice and I'd much rather stay in one piece."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." While Lucina had forgiven him and Sully had obviously not, Kjelle stood in the middle. She had told Robin before that while she was certainly angry at him for leaving and making her sister cry, she would give him some merit for coming back. Not that it meant he was completely off the hook, she made sure to let him know. Robin wasn't exactly sure what would come of that, but he was sure he would find out in time. Part of him wondered if now was when he would find out.

It took a shorter amount of time then he would've liked when he could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him. He sighed. "Right, time to keep moving." With that, he began to continue running down the hall.

Robin wasn't really sure how long he would need to continue trying to keep away from Sully. He could only hope that she would run into either Lucina or Chrom, and be convinced to stop trying to maim him.

Eventually he could see the entrance to the gardens up ahead, and decided to take a detour in there in hopes that he would lose Sully for a much longer time. As he entered, he looked behind to make sure that hadn't been seen, but,

"Robin?"

when he looked forward again he saw Lucina just in front him. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to stop, causing him to crash into her. They crashed to the ground in unceremonious heep of limbs, blue hair, and robes.

"Ah, sorry Lucy..." Robin muttered once he had mostly recovered from the fall.

"It's alright but...what exactly were you doing?"

"Making a tactical retreat."

"From what?"

"There you are!" An angry voice shouted from behind.

"Your mother." Robin replied with a grimace. Sully must have heard the crash and come running. So much for buying time...

Before either of them could react, Sully had grabbed Robin by the hood of his cloak and pulled him off of Lucina and into a standing position. "First you have the gall to make my kid cry, and then I find you makin out with her like nothing happened! Say your prayers, dragon boy..."

Under normal circumstances Robin would have corrected her in that he wasn't actually a dragon at this point as Grima was gone for good, but he was pretty sure that would only make things worse for him, so he refrained from saying anything. After all, with one hand stll tightly around his hood and the other with her lance at his neck, it was best he try to keep from giving her anymore reasons to cut his head off.

"Mother! Let him go!" Lucina demanded once she was back on her feet. "What has done to deserve your wrath?"

"I warned him the day you two got hitched that he better treat you right or he'd have to face my lance." Sully explained.

It was at this time while Sully was slightly distracted, that Robin slowly reached up and undid the button at the top of his cloak which then allowed him to duck and free himself from it and escape Sully, leaving her standing there with an empty cloak. Robin hurriedly moved to Lucina, who promptly placed herself between him and her mother.

"Mother, this isn't what it looks like. Robin accidentally ran into me when he was trying to run from you."

"Fine, but he still made you cry, and there is no explaining that one away. I don't care if it saved the world, it's still worse as far as I'm concerned."

"If what you're worried about is keeping me happy, just think how sad I'll be if you kill him." Lucina spoke the words with a serious, completely straight face. She didn't raise her voice, but instead kept it even and calm. She didn't need to raise her voice; she knew the weight behind her words would be enough to convay her meaning.

There was silence through the gardens, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. It lasted for a few moments which felt like an eternity, but finally, Sully put down her lance and left, albeit with a few grumbles.

"Give me a hoard of Risen any day..." Robin muttered mostly to himself once he was sure Sully was out of earshot.

Lucina turned around and gave him a small smile. "I know she can be be a bit harsh sometimes, but she means well."

"Well, I can't say that I really blame her for reacting the way she did...in truth I keep thinking that you should be more upset with me then you should be." Robin had known at the time that his choice to defeat Grima with his own hands meant that he would more then likely never be able to come back, and with that he knew the pain that it would cause those that he would leave behind, especially the one that was the closest to his heart. Despite that, he couldn't in good concious let Chron simply put Grima to sleep to one day once again lay waste to another generation. It would've been an incedibly selfish act, one that he never would have been able to forgive himself for.

Lucina was silent for a moment before she stepped up to him and spoke softly, "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't incredibly sad when you left and that part of me wished that you had been selfish for once and let father deal the final blow, but...I know better then most the horrors that Grima was capable of. It's better that no one else has to face the fate, and I knew what I was getting myself into after that night in Plegia. When you were gone, it did hurt more then I could have imagined, but I still had hope. Hope in Naga's words that there was a chance that you would come back. That day when you are found...that was the happiest I've ever been. I couldn't possibly be mad at you, my love."

For a moment Robin was taken aback by just how lucky he was in who his wife was. She understood him and his choices; he couldn't possibly ask for more. His love for her swelled within him, and he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he placed a hand on her back to gently pull her forward in order to kiss her.

"W-what was that for?" Lucina asked somewhat breathlessly once they had parted a few minutes later. There was an ever so slight blush present on her cheeks.

"For simply being you. You are everything I ever could have hoped for."

And that's how Morgan was conceived.

* * *

And there you have it. I didn't exactly know how this was gonna end, and the (poorly done) fluff at the end just sort of happened. The last line made me laugh so I decided to leave it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, maybe enough to leave a review?

-Xire


End file.
